


Bruise

by misbegotten



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Q and Lucius, M and Alfred, James and Bruce. But mostly James and Bruce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Q and Lucius gleefully discuss technology.

Alfred and M enjoy civilized tea and do not discuss their wayward charges.

Bruce and James fuck. Their bodies are roadmaps of pain, new inroads here, scars there to mark their travails. James refrains from a post-coitus smoke (Bruce has never liked the smell) but not a martini.

"Shaking bruises it," Bruce always says.

"You would know about bruises," James always replies. 

The marks of Bruce upon his skin will fade, they both know. But the refuge is real. The respite from endless violence, of bruises not meant to fade.

They fuck. And forget.


End file.
